Adventures of a body thief
by SAPHIRE-SAGE-01
Summary: OC wakes up in the body of Momoshiki. With his wisdom (of which there is none) he will make the world his sandbox. this is heaven before all hell brakes loose.
1. Chapter 1

_**first attempt at thiHey G's this is my s sort of thing and any feedback is graciously accepted. Thanks Sage.**_

So where do I begin... how about when I suddenly wake up from a nice nights rest and find myself lying in the grass, surrounded by trees far larger than the old English Pine, and a glaring sun blinding me from my stupor.

Blocking the light with my hand I notice that somethings not quite right... My hands were never this pale, and My sleeve fell down my arm. Just great, standing up I see I'm wearing some sort of Japanese garb, and.. My heads heavy. wait are those horns!? Somethings seriously wrong with this picture. I have a red on my hands, oh.. I see where this is going ok I'm dreaming thats it, wait that cant be, this is to real... so.. what's next. Im a bad guy from a show thats airing currently, whom might I add got beaten by a 12 year old (despite his blatant plot armour).

Across from Me through the trees I spot a road, keep that for later, now though if I am in the predicament that I believe myself to be in and not dreaming as I previously hypothesised then I need to get used to my powers that I should have. These being the OP Dojutsus, Ninjutsus and Portals.

So here we go lets try saying the word that usually does the trick... I hope. "Portal" as I say this space ripples into a void of nothingness and as I peer inside I see a giant pit of items so many infact they look like dots of ink on a canvas, this is interesting to say the least, I wonder if it's at all possible to call them to me.

What could be down there? hmm... as I'm.. in this body what if there are Chakra fruits down there that would make me overpowered then again beaten by a 12 year old so I dont know how reliable that is.

Thinking of it causes the item in question to appear on the other side of the portal, so that easy huh... ah one thing I may have neglected if I'm here in this body where is real Momoshiki, is he real or is this potentially not even the same universe as the one from the show, on top of that depending on when I am I may not even have any relevent infomation on what happens anyway.

If I can use my powers by thinking of them or speaking then perhaps the rest will follow in a similar fashion of difficulty.

Right objective uno: when am I?

Objective zwie: where am I?

And finally the state of cannon ( I.E. the most important)

Down the road I go, likely in fire country if the scenery is anything to go by, now as there are no signs to indicate dirrection I have no clue if I'm heading the right way but hey we'll give it a go. And If I'm not I'l just keep going till I find something interesting.

 **So thats the first bit, I'l probably make it a bit longer when I decide to go full out currently this is just a test to see any feedback and whether this is something people are interested in. you know I havent seen this done so I thought why not?**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, first off I would like to thank everyone who has shown their support for this fic, to that effect I have posted this chapter hopefully sooner than was expected.**

I have been marching through this summer heat for some time now, with little more than the shallow breeze to keep me company. I have determined that as the great detective once said, once you rule out the impossible what ever left, no matter how improbable must be true. This however is in itself a paradox as it presumes that one can logically determine the impossible, but I'm getting ahead of myself. all I'm trying to articulate is My understanding of the situation that has been presented to me.

"Hey who's that he looks like a Hyuuga?"

Interrupted from My musings I look up to see a Gennin team and if their headbands are anything to go by Konoha shinobi. It is important how I interact with them as it will have a major affect on the perception of My character. But really, now I'm powerful I don't need to held down by morals. I could be a God. With no one to stop me.

"Who are you?" The Jounin sensei spoke with a firm tone. " Oh.. me, I'm.. uh Momo yeah call me Momo" Well that sounded convincing. And Momo seriously if that gets out I'll be a laughing stock.

"Uh huh well where you from Momo?" He's glaring at me now, lets change the subject. " Well you see... I'm kind of lost, and um.. you couldn't possibly point me in the direction of the nearest settlement could you? I mean... if you wouldn't mi-mind of course" I finish my sentence with a slight stutter. Yes play the fool and appear harmless just you wait, after all I've been meaning to test my fighting skills.

"Oh well Konoha's not too far from here we just set out on a mission just and hour ago, just keep walking straight. But one more thing are you a Hyugga? My student pointed out your eyes when we first saw you" He said inquisitively

Well I'm done with them in terms of information gathering, now for the fun part. " Well I'm afraid regardless of my genetics you will not be sharing this information with anyone" As I say this I created a Red Glaive from My Chakra which was surprisingly easy considering i'd never done it before. With it I flashed towards them in a burst of speed, uncanny to the likes of a fighter jet. Its almost as if I don't even have to think, like a sort of muscle memory. I swung the blade horizontally and as it melted though them they didn't even notice. as My swing was low to compensate for the height difference it appears that the Jonin survived, but now without his lower appendages.

"Ha ha ha haaa! oh this is brilliant. Your pathetic the lot of you!" I bet your wondering why I'm so evil well its because I'm English which has been scientifically proven, by me. Oh he's trying to escape is he.

we'll see about that.

"Wha-what ar-are you?!" he screams as he crawls aimlessly away from my approaching form.

I lay my Glaive upon his back and steady him with my foot. " I am your worsest nightmare" I say as I plunge my blade through his upper back, and as he chokes his eyes lose all sense of life.

Hah see that, it was so cool and-wait worsest nightmare oh... that not even grammatically accurate shit! I'm glad nobody heard that.

Well its nice to know that this body works, would've been in shambles if it didn't. Hmm... off we go, got to see what this village is about. although I hope its not too far a walk, these weird Croc-heel things are giving me blisters. One last look at the corpses and I cant help but feel pleased, not for killing them of course *cough* but because I'm now more informed of my abilities. So here we go back on trail of dirt and boring trees.

Lord give me strength.

A short while later I find myself in front of a large walled settlement, no doubt the village hidden in the leaves. The guard's have yet to notice me so no need to alert them to my presence unfortunately I'm not exactly in the stealthiest of clothing but it will have to do. Sneaking off to the side next to the rather large walls, I try to scale it with my Chakra enhanced feet, only in doing this do I realize that-couldn't Momoshiki fly. In my realization I noticed my feet leaving the ground, so your telling me all the time I spent walking I could of just flown here. I might as well go and find a small hole to huddle up inside and cry myself to sleep. So up we go rising, rising and even more rising, I'm beginning to wonder who they paid to build this. And finally up and over, and... four faces which if my calculations are correct puts me from about a year before Naruto's birth till just after the Chunin exams. Very interesting, delightfully so.

Right well this ticks off some of my objectives.

Objective uno: when am I? = sometime between 12 years pre-cannon till Chunin exams.

Objective zwie: where am I? = Konoha.

And finally the state of cannon ( I.E. the most important)

Now I don't want to get too close lest I be involved in anything which could cause a stir namely My kekkei genkai, so for now I'll leave and find appropriate accommodation which is both out of sight and out of mind. As I drift away I cant help but notice the folly of such a name, hidden? Village? on the contrary, this place is not at all hidden and the size of this place easily makes it a large town at the very least. But I digress this is of very little consequence and for now I have better things to do.

 **As I said big thanks to anyone who supports this fic and one small inquiry, I'm not too certain I gave the correct story rating based on what I wrote given I just detailed the the murder of three pubescent adolescent's . so if anyone could clarify that would please me greatly.**

 **Till next time. Sage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, this will be my first moderately long chapter, as in longer than a 1000 words. so lets get to it.**

Hmm... lets see here currently I'm planning to lay low for a while till I can gather sufficient information. Which means I need to live relatively simply for the time being. I have no money so a house is out... or is it, I have the Byakugan so cheating a casino might be an effective strategy or I can just steal the money, but that could garner unwanted attention and it's also very boring, why not have some fun. Option 1 it is then, operation get rich quick is in action.  
First lets nip into a shop and alter my appearance, as its near sundown all but some certain stores are closed. But not for me as I have portals which are another convenient form of travel which I failed to notice that i had the luxary of using during my gruelling walk the day prior.

Now on the other side I see a vast display of gear mostly Women's beauty products but something useful as well, some shaded glasses to cover my eyes, a large hat for my horns and a matching pair of gloves to go with my sleek white attire. Now I'm only just noticing how ridiculous I look, as my horns are bulging out of the hat a tad, oh well... it cant be helped. Now for the mission, with the Byakugan I can see every card in a deck which gives me an easy way of insuring maximum payout. Using this I will proceed to rip off all the businessmen and nobles that loiter in these cesspits.

Entering the building I notice the lavish style one would associate with this sort of establishment, oh and I may have forgot to mention that I took a peek in the stores register and managed to get quite a bit of loot to fund my venture. Not enough the buy a house unfortunately but enough to gamble with. Putting all the money I have into chips I start with about 10k ryo worth of chips, so enough. Finding a nice table of poker, with only a few players I sit down and await for the next hand to start. Glancing around the table I notice a familiar face. Tsunade, well of course, it's a casino where else would she be. "Shizune get me another drink!" and apparently intoxicated as well by the looks of things, as long as I don't play too suspiciously this could earn me big, after all she never backs down from a bet, hence her amounting debt. finally I get to 'play' as it were. I get aces and another ace coming " all in" now when I say suspicious, I of course don't mean this but hey its a good opportunity I might as well take the chance. " I'm all in as well" never one to disappoint are you, everyone else folds as I proceed to win the hand and all of her chips which are more than mine and is the cause of my confusion as to why she went all in, but hey it's her loss.

"Here's your drink Tsunade-sa" "We're leaving" That was quick. I watch as she drags Shizune off. Rinse and repeat a few times and here we are with half a million Ryo, I cash out and leave as dawn breaks. Civilians emerge from their houses into the bustling street ready for another day of mundanity. This place is as nice as any to hide in. I approach an estate agency and am greeted at the door by a small man in a suit who is unnaturally small at just under 4'5 "Hello Sir how may I help" Not intending to stay for long I will make this quick " A house. Relatively cheap. As soon as possible." "Oh do you want to take a look at these" He hands me a folder full of houses and apartments that are up for sale in this town. all I checked was the price, I don't really care for anything else. I hand him the file of the house I chose as he scurries off akin to a rat, to presumably fetch paperwork. Mongrels every last one of them, then again I was a human once or am I still. no not at all, I'm far more than that. He returns and inquires as to My method of payment as I drop a large bag full of my winnings on his table causing it to strain under the weight. He bids me good day and gives me the key to my new 'home'. Hmm... hopefully I don't have annoying neighbours I had to deal with that the first time around, I don't want to stuck here playing the kind fellow.

Making my way to the apartment complex I found my room, number 308. Entering it I saw how rugged it looked as if no one had lived here for months, it would do just fine. *knock**knock* oh no, just leave me be. opening the door i find my gaze focused on two individuals "Good afternoon Sir I'm Hikaru and this is Niou we're your neighbours from a few doors down nice to meet you" I glare at them to convey my utter hatred for them, they don't even care, fine. I dreaded this would happen, well lets be rid of them. "Unless you have any business with me then you best make yourself scarce, I'm particularly unapproachable when agitated you see. you wouldn't want to be around to see it." That managed to frighten them "Um... sorry for bothering you." with that they quickly fled and I was alone with my thoughts once more.

I've been up for about a day, so time to get some well deserved rest. Hmm... Momoshiki's quite buff for a skinny guy then again it can't be that unexpected given where I am, good for him I guess or good for me now. But, I'm not Momoshiki not in mind at least, so I need a new name something which will instill fear across the elemental nations. From this day foward I will be known as Chikage the blood shadow, a fitting name if I do say so myself.

For Now I sleep; tomorrow I'll do something probably.

 **Well just finished blitzing this late at night, ideas come very loosely you see. I do have fears for the pacing and I would appreciate feedback. Now let me say the MC or as he is now known 'Chikage' is a bit unhinged as it were and as such has a mindset of self improvement above all else and to achieve greatness in the form of power is his primary goal. Note however he will be unpredictable and sporadic in terms of the actions he takes, with it all being a game of sorts to him like a sandbox. I would like to thank everyone in advance for reading.**

 **Till next time, Sage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, first off I would like to thank both Barren Heart an Soulfire47 for their criticisms, they have been very helpful. And that's about it really.**

Its been about a week since I arrived in this place and quite a few interesting developments have been made, lets have a quick recap. After a few days of training in an empty dimension, not dissimilar to the places where Kaguya was fought. I have become increasingly efficient in the use of Jutsu's and tactics regarding battle, so much so it makes me come to the realization that Momoshiki never in fact had any clue what he was doing. With the advantage of Ninjutsu invulnerability, he had not in fact pushed it as much as he could, by agreeing to their terms of engagement he put himself at a massive disadvantage. One that was fatal. The arrogance he displayed and the inability to learn from the early stages of the fight also contributed to this. I would be sure to not make these same mistakes.

The scouting is underway with several dozen shadow clones scouring the globe for any sort of continuity to what I once knew, currently none have popped and no new information regarding my position has been uncovered. But that will surely change soon. I will speak briefly of my intentions. Depending on the state of the world my short term plans will vary substantially, but the endgame. The goal most villains have been vying for, to bring the world to it's knees. For me it's slightly different. I could split this world in two and be done with it, but where would the fun be in that, the joy, the suffering, it... makes things dull to see that potential go to waste. So I will take my time. And only then, when the world is burning, will my goal be in reach. Humanity is a scourge nothing more then pests that need eradicating. I suppose I've always been like this, deep down inside I despised people for having what I didn't and now that the tables are turned. Well... we'll wait and see.

I hear from the the villagers that several ninja have stopped by in the town and I cant help but get the feeling that I have some immeasurable bad luck, looking with my Byakugan I see them... the infamous Team 7. The three main characters and their Sensei Kakashi. Things couldn't get any worse surely, I spoke too soon they are headed down my street. Riveting stuff, they will notice my looks in a heart beat and there's no trying to trick a Jounin with basic Jutsu so a Henge is right out. But... is this so bad, its a way to make an introduction and to get more information, hell maybe even make it seem as if I know the future, to scare them a little with a bit of fore sight, it would give them a reason to intrigued.

Here they come, they look very similar to their portrayal and no obvious signs of deviation in their characters either. Sasuke's got the look of death in his eyes, Naruto and Sakura are bickering like school children and his head is in his book. Now I know standing in a relatively empty street looking ominously from the shadow's might appear suspicious to some, its... OK its very suspicious. They've stopped just 9 feet in front of me, and looking at me like I'm a cold blooded murderer. I am but that's neither here nor there.

"You look unique, you really stand out here, especially with those eyes. Maa I don't think I would forget anyone with your looks which means I haven't seen you before. who are you?" always to the point eh? Copycat.

"Me...? I'm nobody, not yet anyway. But I know you Kakashi, the things that you've done, the things that you've lost." whats your response to that? Go on take your time.

"Whats he talkin' about Kakashi-Sensei? And why does his eyes look like Hinata's " huh... same voice actor, strange hearing what i know to be a females voice come out a bloke. And just like him to be slow he literally just mentioned my eyes, its a good thing my hand-eyes are on my palm, which is a weird feeling but I digress because they are easy to hide and the long sleeves really help with that.

" I'm wondering that myself. so what do you want with us?" Goading me in. I'l bite.

" Oh with you, nothing I just like to cause trouble. listen carefully and take my advice. Somethings coming Kakashi, a snake... in the garden but don't worry you and your little friends here will be just fine." Came off a bit more than threatening than I would like.

" Is that a threat?" And he realized as well.

" No... more of a friendly warning. Now... its getting late... I best be off, Farewell... Team 7." With that I create a portal to my room and rush through it before the situation can escalate.

See... easy, not hard at all. Although when they return to the village I will most likely be in their report and be investigated, no doubt by Jiraiya. I may have to move but it was worth it. Suddenly a huge bank of knowledge floods into my mind.

"Damn! why'd they all go at once." That was unpleasant, feels like sensory overload. Right lets organize this, everything in Konoha is like the show, they didn't get caught, good. Ame is firmly run by the Akatsuki which means all is accurate there. Suna is still failing economically, which puts the chance of the invasion happening up. Kumo's cast is the same. As is Iwa. So canon universe it is, right lets get to the plan. Now that I know the details of my current situation, I can safely assume that the Akatsuki will form as it did in cannon. With this I can gather the attention of the Akatsuki and Potentially become a member, this is only temporary of course. until it starts collapsing I can use it as a base of operations, and I believe I'l fit in nicely with the like of S rank only problem is Obito and Zetsu but if they try anything I'l just end them where they stand.

To achieve this I will have to murder people, passing caravans of merchants, teams of ninja, parties of nobles and the likes until they notice me and come to recruit me. While my plan isn't fool proof and there's no guarantee that they will come for me I would just be staying low anyway so why not take a crack, and I'l get to try out new moves. Seeing as I have so many of those fruits in storage I could use one of them and see what the boss form of this body is really like.

Now to clarify some little things, yes I can see out of my hands and while its jarring to have more than two eyes at first, you get used to it. Its also why I happen to use the Hyuuga style Taijutsu, I don't want to claw my own eyes out as it were. Despite being a near millennia old entity I still require sustenance By the way of food which is slightly inconvenient, in the same vein I also need to sleep and go about my business.

I'l start my rampage tomorrow, luckily for me the lord of this province, not the Daimyo but a lesser Lord is coming here tomorrow for a speech, apparently this is an important town and they want to keep the support of the townsfolk. They arrive in the afternoon so I can intercept them in the morning, expecting little resistance maybe a few Chunnin and a Jounin perhaps. I'l think about it when I get there.

* * *

Here we go. Its 10 AM currently and I've managed to locate the convoy a few hours outside the city, as I had suspected they are scarcely protected. From what I can see they have 3 Jounin, 6 Chunnin and a host of 40 armed Samurai. This will be easy but it doesn't mean I shouldn't have a good time, from where I am standing on the branch of a tree a 100 feet from the advancing targets I use the Pheasant Hunter Jutsu. This Jutsu is seemingly unique to me, it consists of a flame pheasant Which takes flight and lands in the enemy ranks causing mass destruction. It does just that. The main carriage is mostly spared but the surrounding samurai and most of the chunnin are horribly burned. The few that managed to escape it's area of effect made it out with slight wounds.

Two Jounin land behind me "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Idiots. I turn and with my right hand absorb their Jutsu's and with other I release it at full force towards the Jounin who are subsequently melted, as is half the Forrest behind it. bit too strong then. Jumping off my perch I observe the chaos, the burnt survivors clinging to life while the injured try to save their friends. A lone Chunnin stands in my way, Kunai drawn. I shoot a receiver from my hand into his skull, these 'ninja' are surprisingly under prepared and extremely weak. I ignore the rest after all who would tell of my deeds should they all die. Making my way to the main carriage which is badly singed, I rip it open to find a man of his mid forties, wearing noble clothing. the look in his face says it all. Pure fear.

"No! please, I'l give you anything you want" How predictable, this is bordering on cliché. "Oh just die already" interestingly I have the ability to absorb people and turn them into pills, I saw it happen to the fat man whose name Iv'e forgotten but I had assumed it was voluntary, but no I can do it to anyone. This is of course ridiculously overpowered and it makes me think that the real 'me' was utterly incompetent unless there is some restriction to the amount of Chakra I can absorb using this ability.

An incoming Kunai interrupts me from my thought, shifting my head it sails right past me and into the back of a surprised Samurai, "That it?" That only seemed to agitate him further. He makes some hand seals and announces a Jutsu, some low rank water Jutsu probably. I lazily adsorb it, he's shocked at first but being stubborn he tries again and again and again every time his attack fizzles into nothingness. eventually he collapses to his knees no doubt feeling the effects of Chakra exhaustion.

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes " Y-You! What kind of demon are you!?" I could just kill him, but with the Samurai telling the land I need someone to tell the Leaf village so I'l let him live. "Do you see this face, take a long. Hard. Look. This is the face that will end the world as you know it." The fear in his eyes is wondrous, it makes me giddy. "I want you to tell them of me, tell any who will listen to your tale of what you saw here today and make sure that they don't forget." He says nothing, just staring. I think I'm done here. With one last look I fade into the shadow of dawn.

 **Well that's this, took a bit longer. You know when the internet's complete shit even though you live a densely populated area. ghastly Sky fibre. Enough ranting, I await feedback, Cheers.**


End file.
